It is generally known to provide holders for storage of objects such as tanks (e.g. cylinders, containers, etc.) for self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) in vehicles such as rescue vehicles, fire trucks and the like. SCBA holders can be integrated into an opening or cavity in a seat back portion of a seat within the vehicle. Storage of the SCBA in the seat back is intended to permit a user occupying the seat to rapidly don the SCBA in response to an event. However, applicable regulations typically require SCBAs to be restrained in a manner that ensures that the SCBA remains secure during certain scenarios such as collisions, abrupt vehicle maneuvers, etc.
The known holders for SCBAs typically have a restraint that secures the SCBA until release by a user. For example, one type of holder secures a tank in an elongated cavity in a seat with belts. Another example of a holder provides a restraint having a pivotable halo to hold the top of the tank in place. However, the known SCBA holders tend to require manual intervention in securing the tanks to the holders.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a releasable holder or mounting bracket assembly for an object such as an SCBA or like with an automatic locking feature that allows that SCBA to be freely installed for use in a vehicle in a manner which is fast, convenient and efficient. It is also desirable to provide a releasable mounting bracket assembly which is variously adjustable to accommodate different sizes and types of SCBAs. It is further desirable to provide a mounting bracket assembly which is releasable from different locations relative to an occupant of the vehicle seat. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a spring-loaded back pad which can be used with or without an SCBA in the mounting bracket assembly.